


Disciplinary Action

by Chianine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgardian butts and the spankings they are met with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

Odin had been putting up with it all day. The shrill giggles, the stampeding feet, the sounds of things being thrown and broken. It was maddening. He wondered if this was typical of a day with Thor having his four little friends over.

Where was Frigga? Or the nursemaid – what was she being paid for? This was Odin's first day free from council meetings, public appearances and other daily nuisances in the last ten years and he wondered if he would truly have to spend it listening to a gaggle of hooligan children running amok.

Then the ear-piercing wailing began. That could not be tolerated. He rose from his lounge chair and stormed into the playroom to find out what in Hel was going on.

He was appalled by the sight his eye met there. His youngest son, the beloved little baby foundling of his heart, was being held down while the other children yanked his black locks and his own brother poured a glass of milk over his face.

_“In the name of Bor my Father!”_ Odin thundered with righteous indignation, _“Lo! But what savagery do I witness here?!”_

The children were stunned and horrified. The Allfather had never walked into the playroom for any reason and they were caught by the most terrifying figure in all existence doing something they knew did not look good.

Having been released by his captors, little Loki cried even more loudly and ran towards his savior, his arms open and ready to be received. Odin scooped him up, setting him on his hip and cradling him against his neck as he glared at the older children.

“Can't you see how small and helpless he is compared to you all? I never guessed children could be so beastly and cruel!” Odin scolded, still cradling and soothing the child in his arms, “What do you think it means when a child is screaming and crying? He is in pain, and you are tormenting him! Should I treat _you_ this way?”

The children all hook their heads.

“Hmm. And _you,_ ” Odin pointed to Thor, “ _you_ should be his protector! You are the mastermind behind this nightmare?”

“No, he -”

“- _I won't hear it!_ ”

Odin thought carefully. Loki was no longer crying, only sucking his thumb as he twined his fingers in Odin's silver hair. He did not want to have to keep these children in his presence to ensure that they played in a civil manner, but neither could he leave them alone to devise new tortures and methods of noise-making. He came to a brilliant solution.

He set Loki down and stood back up, pointing to the small child's head.

“If I hear this child cry one more time,” he paused to give every single one of them a good look in the eye, _“every one of you is getting a spanking.”_

 

After Odin left the playroom all the children turned on Loki with venom in their hearts.

“Loki!” Sif whined, “Why didn't you tell him it was your idea that we perform an exorcism on you? You said we should hold you down and pour an elixir over your mouth to get the demon out of you! It was _your_ game, and you let us all get in trouble!”

Loki grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“That's why nobody ever wants to play with you, little brat!” Fandral spat.

Loki turned back to Fandral, “Maybe if you all played my games more often I would _care_ if you got in trouble!”

“Your games are stupid!” Volstagg countered.

Loki stuck his tongue out as far as it would go.

“I should rip that silver tongue right out of your nasty little face!” Thor said, grabbing the pink protuberance and yanking on it.

Loki drew it back in his head and covered his mouth. Then he scrunched up his face as if he was about to cry.

The other children flew towards him, petting his hair and shushing him. “No, no! Loki, don't cry! Please, you know what he'll do -”

Loki smiled back at them. This was going to be a fun day for him.

 

The first game they played was 'Rescue the Golden Princess.' Thor was the golden princess, and he stayed locked in the closet the whole time, waiting to be rescued by his knights who couldn't get near him without being bonked on the head with a broom by his captor, Loki. When attempts were made to take the broom away from him, Loki made a face like he was going to cry. The game went on until Loki got bored of it.

Then they had a battle. Loki decided that he was a sorcerer who could revive himself as many times as he pleased, effectively making him unkillable. After his team had won he slaughtered his teammates and declared himself sole victor, saying he could not trust his false and traitorous comrades.

Finally they came to a favorite game of Thor and his friends, 'Quest of the Golden Ring.' An old bracelet Frigga had donated to their purpose was hidden somewhere in the palace by whichever player was taking the part of 'king.' This king, who was old and ready to pass on his throne, imparted clues to his knights who were competing to take his place, and finally, the child who found the bracelet was made the new king.

Of course Loki was king today. Thor and his friends closed their eyes as usual and Loki went for a walk to the kitchen to steal some sweeties for himself and made sure to tuck the bracelet into his britches before returning to the playroom. Then he sent the other children on their 'quest.' He gave them ridiculous clues wound up in bizarre, apocalyptic language and watched them actually work together (for the first time) to glean meaning from his riddles. Little Loki had to stifle his giggles as he watched the older children run in circles around the palace, hunting for the elusive bracelet.

Thor was the one to figure it out. He stood before Loki with his arms crossed over his chest and said, “You didn't hide the bracelet anywhere it could be found without laying a hand on you!”

“You're right,” Sif said, pointing at his britches,“he's probably got it _right there_ in his pocket! He's only having fun when he makes fools of us! Hand it over, Loki, we're through playing with you today!”

“We're done when I _say_ we're done!” Loki shot back.

Thor jumped on him and started searching him. The bracelet came rolling out onto the floor. 

“I knew it!” Sif yelled.

When Loki saw that he had been deposed, he played his final card, releasing a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the gilded walls of the palace. The children all exchanged worried glances, knowing that their death warrants had been signed.

“Well, if I'm getting a spanking,” Sif said, “I'm going to make _sure_ it's worth my while!” She lunged forward and gave Loki a vicious pinch on the arm. The other children ran over to get their's in too before Odin's heavy footfall could be heard outside the playroom.

When Loki saw his father appear in the doorway, he ran to take shelter, wrapping his arms around the great trunk of his leg. Odin plucked the child off of him and lifted him into his arms, closely inspecting the pink half-moon welts that had been left on his neck and arms from the pinching orgy.

“Go and find your mother.” he said to Loki, then set him back on his feet. Odin turned to the rest of the children, angry, but admiring their silence. 

“Line up.” he said, and watched as they obeyed without complaint, seeing Hogun take the first place, typical of his gallant disposition.

“Oh, no,” Odin said, “the _prince_ will take the brunt of my dissatisfaction! Step forward, Thor, you're _first!_ ”

 

Thor did as he was told. The Allfather took a seat and Thor lowered his britches, hoping he could get through this without crying or giving his future knights any reason to doubt his heart or bravery.


	2. Adolescence

It had been a poor hunt. 

Sif had mostly given up on the idea of making a proud kill. The norns did not favor her purpose today, though the sun was bright and the air was sweet. She chose to enjoy the day regardless, humming to herself as she relished her privacy and the breeze that tickled her ears. 

She considered hiking to her favorite spot to set up target practice for her bow, but was not in the mood for disciplined pastime. She craved for an adventure, something wild and spontaneous to present itself, but unfortunately, she seemed to be surrounded by nothing but peace and tranquility. 

Then, like an answer to her wish, she heard a horse neighing in the distance. Curious, she began tracking the sound to its source, hoping to find some robbers or poachers in the woods that she might sneak up on and smite. She tip-toed through the brush until she saw the swinging tails of two steeds. She looked carefully about her, but could not see their masters. She approached to get a better look at them, and recognized them as Sinir and Falhofnir, the royal mounts of none other than the princes Thor and Loki.

Well _this_ was strange, she thought. Since when did the two endlessly quarreling princes take outings together? She never saw them that they weren't bickering or fighting with each other. Her curiosity grew as she heard laughter echo in the woods. She followed the sound, now thrilled as she imagined finding them and giving them the scare of their lives. Finally the edge of a pond came into view and she could hear their familiar voices. 

Ahead of her, she saw a large tree on the shore of the pond. There was a straight path to it from where she stood, and if she was quick, she could make it there without being seen. She took the chance, and once in her new hiding place, listened for any sign that she had been noticed. She was brimming with excitement as she slowly peeked around the side of the trunk to see what her view offered her.

And oh what a sight she beheld! The two royal princes of Asgard, alone and bathing nude in the pond! Instinctively she tucked her head back behind the tree. Her heart was thumping. She was terrified because she knew the punishment for spying on royals when they were indisposed was death. In spite of the danger, the urge to laugh was so strong that she had to clasp both hands over her mouth to stop herself.

She knew she ought to leave. Either of them could get out at any moment and find her there, and the consequences - the embarrassment, the ridicule, the punishment – were too awful to imagine. Maybe she should just announce herself - but even then, the situation would be embarrassing and she might never be able to look at Thor, one of her closest friends, again.

She wanted to leave, but how would she slip away? She had taken a great risk dashing over here, and if she was seen running off... well she would look decidedly guilty. She was doomed!

Mulling over her hopeless predicament, she heard Loki's voice so loud and clear it as if he was standing right next to her. 

“I don't know _how_ you can call wading around in this filthy, brackish water _'bathing,'_ Thor,” he scowled, “we will be worse off when we're done here than when we came in.”

She turned around slowly to poke an eye out, telling herself that it was for her own safety that she should see what they were doing. 

There was Prince Loki, standing at the edge of the pond and picking out handfuls of moss and debris. He was exposed down to the V of his hips. His skin shone pale and she couldn't help admiring the sleek, tight muscles of his arms, shoulders, and slender neck. He was beautiful, not heavy like a man or soft like a woman, but like a stealthy predator, sinewy and lithe. She had never seen him like this before, and it was difficult to take her eyes off him.

Thor was beneath the water, splashing and kicking as he swam up to Loki from behind. He sprang from the water and sent a giant spray onto his brother as he laughed and gasped for air.

_“You idiot!”_ Loki screamed, “I told you I didn't want to get my hair wet!” Loki spat and squeezed water from his locks, then sent an angry fan of water at Thor's already dripping face in retribution. Thor laughed again and wrapped his hands around Loki, then fell backwards into the water, taking his victim with him.

Loki came up gasping, kicking and slapping Thor as he cursed him. Thor was still obviously pleased as he watched Loki try to smooth his wet hair. He wiped most of the water from himself and went back to inspecting the edge of the pond. Finally he found something that must have interested him, for he leaned over and peered into the water. Thor crept up behind him, looking as curious as Sif was about what Loki had discovered.

“What have you found?” Thor asked.

“Shh! Be still...” Loki had a smile sweeter and more tender than any expression she had ever seen him wear before as he bent into the water and gingerly lifted something. In his palm he held a bright orange salamander and leaned back to balance it on his bare chest.

The little creature remained still for a moment, then lifted his head, probably wondering what was going on. Thor leaned close to look at him and silence reigned. A light breeze blew by that played in Sif's hair and inspired the salamander to run for cover. He scampered up Loki's chest and behind his neck, taking shelter beneath his hair. Sif could practically feel the tickling feet running up her own neck as Loki shuddered and giggled.

“Be still,” Thor whined adorably, “you'll scare him.” 

Sif had never heard Thor speak about an animal other than to describe the best way to kill it. And she would never have believed it if someone tried to tell her that Loki could be made to laugh like a little girl from playing with amphibians.

Loki reached into his neck and caught the salamander. “Close your eyes,” he said to Thor.

He gently set the creature on Thor' nose, causing him to giggle with as much sweetness as Loki had moments before. 

“Do you feel his tiny feet?” Loki asked.

Though it touched her heart, she couldn't help rolling her eyes to hear him talking without any trace of his usual sarcasm. It surprised her that they weren't making fun of each other for being so soft and childlike and then she wondered if they acted like this all the time when they were alone together.

The salamander fled, running up Thor's forehead and tangling itself in his hair. Thor shook him out carefully into his palm at which point the salamander decided he had had enough of this adventure and leapt into the pond. Thor spun around to search for his escaped friend.

“Be _careful,_ ” Loki screamed, grasping Thor by the waist to hold him still, “You'll _stomp_ the poor thing to death!”

“I'll not _step_ on him!” Thor cried, “What do you think I am?”

“Just be _still_ , you clumsy oaf,” Loki said, dipping his arms into the water in front of Thor, “let me put him somewhere safe.”

Loki brought his clasped hands out of the water and then placed the little creature a short distance from them by the shore.

“I wonder how many of his kind are hiding in these waters?” Thor mused, obviously concerned that he may have already stomped a few.

“Hundreds, I suspect,” Loki answered confidentially, “though most of them are safe and removed from harm's way, shielding themselves as long as giants like us are present. Our little friend is a par _tic_ ularly foolish and trusting specimen.”

“Perhaps we should make a pet of him if he is so poorly suited to the wild!” Thor suggested, like he was asking permission to bring the thing home.

“Thor,” Loki said, narrowing his eyes at him, “how can you care for a tiny creature if you can't even care for the plaits I spent hours putting into you hair?”

Thor grabbed a chunk of the wet and mussed hair behind his ear and gasped. “You're right! The ribbon has come out, and the beads with it!”

“I _see_ that!”

“I must find them!” Thor wailed, peering into the rippling water.

“It's no use, Thor. You'll find nothing in that muck down there!” Loki sighed, “Now you see why I didn't want you to make a mess of _my_ hair. At least _I_ appreciate the time you spent arranging it for me.”

Sif was shocked. Loki and Thor were always being admired for their lovely plaits but she had never suspected that they had done them for each other. She pictured them sitting together as they weaved each other's hair and though the image was endearing, she felt a pang of jealousy. She had always prided herself as being Thor's dearest friend, someone he shared everything with, but now it seemed he reserved his true self only for his own brother. She had never known Thor to get excited about tiny pets or to moan and cry when his hair-do was spoiled, as he was doing now.

Sif and Loki both watched as Thor clobbered about in the pond. Finally he bent over and lifted the ribbon out of the water. “Here is _this_ , but I must find the beads,” he pouted, “at _least_ the teal one with the gold trim that you made for me, Loki! I can't _stand_ losing that!”

“It's no problem, Thor. I can make you another just like it.”

_“No!”_ Thor shouted, angry that Loki would even suggest the bead's replacement, “That is the one you gave me to commemorate the day I received Mjolnir! I have kept that for over a century and I'm _not_ going to lose it in this disgusting bog!” Thor slapped the surface of the water as if it could feel his wrath.

“Well, doing _that_ isn't going to help.” Loki approached Thor in the center of the pond, “Just sit and be still on the bank there,” he said, pointing to the edge furthest from Sif, “you're stirring up the silt with all your thrashing and clod-hopping and making it _into_ the bog you accuse it of being.”

Thor sat on the edge of the pond and watched as Loki floated his head face down on the surface, looking into the water. Finally he took a great breath and dove beneath, returning with a bead between his fingertips. Thor clapped and whooped with joy.

At the far end of the pond where Thor waited, Sif watched as Loki seated himself and began fiddling with Thor's hair. She couldn't make out Loki's exact words but the tone was a chiding one. Thor remained perfectly still and made not one complaint as Loki scolded him and put his hair right.

The interaction was strange. Thor was usually the very essence of dominance with most everybody outside his mother and father. He regularly dismissed Loki or rudely told him to remember his place when in front of his friends, but alone with him Thor seemed almost too happy to submit and be ordered around and criticized by his little brother. 

Wanting to hear what was being said, Sif stepped closer. It was a mistake. A twig snapped under her foot and the princes were silent, presumably alerted to a presence. All she could hear was the renewed thumping in her own chest.

“Who's there?!” Loki's angry voice echoed over the pond. There were some watery sounds, and though she didn't dare to look, she knew someone was crossing the pond, coming in her direction. Then the unmistakeable sound of a blade being unsheathed only a few steps away from her, probably Loki's short sword that she had seen lying nearby.

“Show yourself!” Loki thundered, his voice more threatening than she had ever heard it before. He was close, any minute now he would find her and probably run her through before even realizing who she was! The only thing left to do was to run.

Before bolting, she lifted the hood of her cloak to avoid being identified. She guessed that with them being nude and barefooted, she could quickly outrun her pursuers., but she underestimated their sportingness. She heard them hollering threats and obscenities at her, and when she was finally brave enough to turn and see how close they followed, she was surprised that they continued to give chase without a bother to clothes. Their nudity was as gleaming as the steel weapons in their hands.

This could not go on forever – she recognized her surroundings and knew that nearby there was a rotted out tree trunk that would make an excellent hiding spot. She located it, diving underneath but was unable to conceal her entire person before feeling a tight grip on her ankle. She screamed as she was dragged out, clawing the ground in terror.

Loki flipped her onto her back, already perplexed by the shrill scream of a woman, and when he threw off her hood and saw Sif gaping back at him, he fell into a fit of laughter.

He was naked as the day he was born, but stood proudly above her, dripping onto the dust that choked her gasping lungs.

Thor caught up with them and stared in confusion at Sif's prostrate figure on the ground. “Sif? That was _you_ spying on us?”

Sif raised an arm in front of her and shook it as if it could shield her recognition. “No! No my lords you are mistaken! Thor, please, “she gulped, swallowing to wet her dry throat, “it was not spying -”

“Liar!” Loki proclaimed, still mirthful as he pointed at her with his weapon, “Look at that beet-red and wide-eyed face! The very image of guilt and shame!” He lowered his weapon and danced in circles as he continued to giggle. 

“What?” Sif spat at him, “Why would I -”

“You were hiding behind that tree, watching us as we swam naked!” Loki made a dramatic gesture of placing his hands on his hips and thrusting his naked manhod out in front of him so that it almost completely blocked her view of his face. She faced away, wondering how these two could be so unashamed as they glowered down at her like this. Loki went on, “What could you possibly have to say for yourself -”

“It's a mistake!” Sif cried, covering her face to avoid a view full of genitals but realizing almost instantly that it just made her look more guilty.

“Sif? Why did you run?” Thor asked, “And how long were you there without making yourself known?” He seemed more confused than angry, unbelieving in his sweet naivete, and was definitely not enjoying himself as much as Loki.

“Well, I -”

“Don't make her dishonor herself further with lies, Thor,” Loki said, “It's only too obvious she enjoys watching naked young boys. I don't even flatter myself thinking we're the first ones. So is _this_ what you usually do when you say you're going rabbit hunting?”

“Keep your mockery to yourself! I was there long enough to know what a couple of dainty little prisses you both are! Gushing over lizards and fussing about hair jewelry! Ha! What a fine pair of warriors you'll make!” Sif threw a fistful of dirt at Loki's legs.

“And I suppose you think _you're_ the stuff of a fine soldier!” Loki shot back, “What would the Allfather say if he knew that the little warrior maiden being groomed to become one of his finest soldiers had the appetites and habits of a perverted, dirty old man, hmm?”

“No! Don't tell him! Please!” Sif was cried desperately.

“Why? Are you still not over that spanking you got from him, what, two hundred years ago?” Loki crouched closer to Sif so he could enjoy the panic rising in her face, “Just imagine the walloping you'll get for _this!_ ”

“Loki, please!” Sif grabbed his hand and shamelessly pleaded, “I meant no harm, no disrespect. I was about to show my face but was frightened when I heard you draw you sword. Please, I'll give anything you want, just don't tell the Allfather!” 

“Anything I want?” Loki repeated, “But what could I want from a nasty little thing like you but to see her be punished?”

Sif turned to Thor, who only stared back coldly. “Thor! Forgive your oldest friend! Have mercy!”

“Seconds ago you insulted me and now you look to me for clemency based on old friendship? No, Loki is right, you _must_ be punished.”

Loki clapped his hands in glee. “I don't know about you Thor, but I beleve in swift justice. Why drag the poor wretch back home and humiliate her in front of the city so that centuries may pass before any other maiden is allowed within the highest ranks of warriors? Should every member of her sex be punished for her perversions?”

Sif began to speak, but Loki raised his hand to stop her. “Ah! I'm working in your favor, lady! Or don't you want to have this settled in private?”

Sif remained silent. 

“Brother,” Loki said, “Can you guess what punishment I see fit for this criminal?”

Thor crossed hs arms over his chest and peered into his brother's face. Something passed between them that Sif could not penetrate, but she realized it did not matter; whatever they had decided would be revealed to her soon enough.

“Very well,” Thor sad, a malicious smile spreading across his face, “Sif, turn over and remain still. I would prefer not to have to have you held down.”

“No!”

“Sif -” Thor warned.

Sif made a mad dash to get away but the princes were already prepared for this. Four hands were forcing her back into the dirt before she was even on her feet. 

“Hold still! This is what you deserve! A naughty little girl will take the spanking she has earned!” It was Loki's voice but she heard Thor laughing. They were all over her, wet and naked, roughly folding her arms behind her back forcing her legs closed.

“You wouldn't dare to lay a hand on me! I'll run straight to the Allfather and tell him what you've done!”

There was a moment of silence before both boys burst into laughter, and Sif didn't need their smart remarks to explain to her why her threat was so ridiculous.

“What will you do? Pull down your britches in the throne room to show off the welts on your backsde, tears streaming down your face as you explain the reasons for your punishment? Who will believe your word over the sons of the king?”

Sif growled in frustration, still trying to kick free. She finally relaxed, and Thor said to Loki, “Pull down her pants!”

Loki reached beneath her to unbuckle her britches, and her fight renewed. It was barely any use, though, with two boys much bigger than her weighing her down. “They switched, still laughing as Loki took hold of her wrists and she realized in horror that it would be Thor, the strongest lad she knew, who would actually perform the licks. 

The embarrassment of having her rear exposed brought out her anger again. “You'll regret this, both of you! You're awful, vile brats and I'll get my revenge one day, I swear!”

She knew she was helpless. The only thing she could grant herself was the freedom to seethe hatred and curse them. But she could see how that only made this more enjoyable for her captors.

“You're a filthy, twisted little girl with unnatural habits and you deseve much worse than this!” Loki taunted her, letting his knees dig into her back as his dripping body and hair continued to soak her. She heard them both laugh as her poor rear was exposed, and was given no warning besides a short grunt as Thor laid the first lick to her bottom with his weapon-calloused hand.

She yelped in spite of herself. It was not just a humiliating ordeal, it was painful as well. Before she could even register this in her mind, another smack landed on her bottom. Than Thor brought several more in quick succession, all on the same spot so that her nerves lit up like fire. He held nothing back, going on and on until she thought she would faint. Her screams may have drowned out the sound of Loki's giggling, but they brought no rescue. Finally, when Thor had tired of the abuse it stopped.

They boys stepped back, laughing as she turned over and pulled her britches up, her bottom still burning. 

She had run out of insults. There was nothing to do but glare as she walked past them, completely forgetting about her bow that she had dropped in the pursuit.


End file.
